Too Young
by Red Writing Express
Summary: The parents of the greatest people in Ooo have the sudden urge to change their children's age. But something goes terribly wrong when another group has the same idea and they end up losing their kids. The twelve year olds end up somewhere where they need to stick with reality.
1. The Baby Sitter

Click! The door shut and the final member of the meeting joined the group. Everyone in the meeting room was royalty. Kings and Queens of the oldest. The popular King and Queen were the former rulers of The Candy Kingdom. Their daughter, Bonnibel Bubblegum just was announced Queen. Three years ago.

"Okay! Everyone," announced King Bubblegum. He was big with a pink beard and had a deep voice, "We are all here because our children have been growing up. Too fast."

"So," said a woman with a slim body figure. She had long pink hair and wore a ballet uniform. She was the former Queen Bubblegum. "We decided to hire The Babysitter."

"The Baby Sitter is a person with the power to transform any adult into a child!" King Bubblegum laughed.

"Are we sure about this?" asked a warm voice.

Everyone turned to a person hiding in the shadows. It was none other than Hunson Abadeer.

"Hunson," grumbled the king.

"Bruno," Hunson smirked.

He had his daughter's smirk, noted the king.

"My daughter is a musical genius, a deadly vampire queen and is quite the looker. She can pick up a reasonable husband in less than an hour if she wanted to," He bragged.

"If she wanted to," The Queen said.

"Yes. Let's face it, Hunson. Your daughter needs to listen but she's too old to be listening to you. If she's a child, then she'll have to listen," He grinned.

Hunson frowned in defeat.

"Everyone! Just sign here to get your child...a child!" Said the queen of bubblegum.

Lots of people signed and quickly left, leaving only Hunson.

"What do you say?" They asked.

"...how do I know that you only want to do this because my daughter is in a relationship with your daughter."

"What? No way!" The King laughed nervously.

"You're just angry! Ever since my baby girl, Marceline, became best friends with your dork of a daughter, you are worried she might corrupt her!"

"No!"

"Prove it. I also want those two goody-goodies, Finn and Jake, to be turned into children also."

It was silent save for the growling of the Demon King as he narrowed his eyes towards the two sweet former rulers.

"Fine," they growled.

Hunson smiled and signed his name near to Marceline's thumb print.

**X-X-X**

Marceline Abadeer helped her friends off her back. She rode them all the way to a party Lumpy Space Princess was hosting in the woods. She was a giant bat; she formed back into her vampire form. They smiled at the lights and the people. There was a fight; there was epic dances; there was funny people doing stupid things.

A buff guy just punched another guy in the face, splatting blood over his jacket.

The four friends watched in awe.

"Looks chill," Marceline noted to her friends, spinning backwards and walking back. Queen Bubblegum had a bad feeling about to coming to the party. Finn was eighteen so Marceline could finally rough house with him physically and emotionally. In order to protect him, Jake quickly hid in his hat. Marceline ran her fingers through her long black hair and Finn spun around. She signaled him to follow her on stage.

"O.M.G! Everyone! Marceline's going to sing a song!" Lumpy Space Princess exclaimed.

Marceline pulled her bass ax on her chest and began to play with her eyes shut, following the sound. She opened her eyes and glanced at the confused blonde standing with her on stage, "Follow my lead."

Finn nodded and followed the dark haired girl whom began dancing.

She stopped and spun him around, causing him to fall on his bottom. She gave out a little chuckle as she strummed chords quickly.

"Good little man," She sang, playing her bass closely. She looked up and gave him a smirk, "Always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad! But your spending the night with me. Why can't you understand? You're a good little man!"

She placed her guitar down and flew over Finn's hair. Jake grew taller and grabbed my hand. Marceline helped him over and they danced together to the music.

Finn chuckled, "Bad little girl. That's what your acting like. Let's go for a twirl. 'Cause I know, you're not that type of girl!"

Jake dipped her and she was near his neck; eyes closed. When Finn sang the last sentence, her eyes widened.

"And if you are. Why do you want to hang out with me?" sang the blonde boy.

He heard hissing and turned to see Marceline baring her fangs near Jake's neck. Jake was too into the music to notice.

Finn quickly ran over and swiped the dog from her clutches, causing Marceline to float into the air, releasing her evil chuckle.

She flew into the moonlight and relaxed in the air, placing her hands under her head.

Marceline sighed, "Don't you know I'm a villian? Every night I'm out killin', sendin' everyone runnin' like children! I know why you're mad at me."

She opened her eyes to reveal dark red colors, "I've got demon eyes and they're lookin' right through anatomy."

"Into you deepest fears. Baby, I'm not from here." The dark haired girl made an expressionless face and began to float down, letting her bangs fall over her eyes. Her feet came into contact with the stage again and looked down at her feet, "I'm from the Night-O-Sphere. To me, you're clear. Transparent. You've got a thing for me boy. It's apparent."

She looked up and smirked at the boy.

Jake ran up, "Oh! Oh! I got a hot potato. And I got two hot tomatoes. That'll make a good sauce maybe. So I'll shake my bottle baby!" He rapped.

Finn nudged his friend, "That was cool but you're not as bad as you say you are."

"Not as bad? I'm the daughter of a demon and vampire queen. It's not something I have to try at. You on the other hand!" She said.

"I'll shake it. And shake it. And shake it. And shake it. And shaaaaake it!" Jake sang, dancing around.

Finn tripped Marceline and she fell back sarcastically while floating in the air, "Ohh no! Ahhh."

Finn elbowed her gut so she released a hurt grunt, "URGH!"

Marceline hissed and kicked him to the ground where Finn skidded on his arms and released a cry.

Jake quickly turned around.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" He snapped.

"Make me, tough guy!" Marceline angrily growled.

Suddenly, a woman bursted from the bushes with her hands lit with colorful plasma. Or was it fire? It burned through everything she touched. The plasma changed to a different color and the woman shot Queen Bubblegum.

"Bonnibel!?" Marceline gasped.

Finn quickly rose and pulled out his sword. He ran towards the woman in an angry fit.

Marceline flew near her old friend as Finn blocked every plasma shot with the blade of his sword. Bonnibel Bubblegum wasn't killed...she was turned into a little kid! Her hair was pink and near her shoulder blades. Her outfit was now big on her. Marceline lifted her up and floated over to Jake.

"Check it out!" She cried.

"Whoa. She looks so young," Jake added.

"Ah, ah, ah!" warned the raven black haired woman with glowing blue hands. She shot Jake!

"NO!" Marceline blurted out.

**Marceline's POV-**

I got a glimpse of the mysterious woman. She was very pale and wore a ninja suit without the mask. She was moving too quick that I couldn't get a good look at her face. Everything seemed so slow as I ran and skidded on my arms to catch the puppy flying through the air. I caught the dog and wrapped him in my arms.

"AURGH!" I cried in fear as I spotted Jake. He was a boy! A human boy! I turned to Bonnibel whom was also a human! Her hair! It was turning a platinum blonde. I quickly grabbed at it; my fingerprints left some of her hair pink. They looked like highlights but overall, she was a human.

"Bonny! Wake up. Please!" I begged. The sleeping kid opened her eyes and glared at me in awe. Finally, she fell back to sleep.

"ARGH!" Finn yelped.

I spun around and examined the blonde man, groaning on the floor. The woman shot more blue plasma rays at him. He began to shrink.

"No! Not Finn!" I growled. I placed Bonnibel on the grass with Jake and ran towards the woman, baring my fangs. I hissed and threw a fist at her. She blocked and tripped me. I slid on the ground and dug my feet into the grass to stop. I kicked her gut and tackled her to the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS! CHANGE THEM BACK! NOOOW!" I roared.

"Oh, come on, baby," She cackled.

"HUH?" I gasped, somewhat startled at the nickname. The woman kicked me off and I bursted into the tree.

I blacked out and when I opened my eyes, I saw blue.

The dark haired woman stood over me and shot me with the blue plasma. It burned badly! My body felt nothing but pain as if I was thrown in a pit of fire. Like slamming your hand in a moving car except the pain was everywhere.

"A vampire, huh? Better crank this up!" She laughed.

I began to cry out.

_WHAT? I AM THE VAMPIRE QUEEN! I CAN KICK HER ASS! _I thought angrily. The blue was mixed with a bit of red and it felt like my flesh was being ripped off.

"AUGH! UNCLE! UNCLE! I GIVE UP! PLEASE!" I cried.

_I look like an idiot! C'mon, Marcy! Get up_, I thought.

My hair began to grow shorter. My fangs were getting smaller! My skin was now turning a pinkish color.

"H-help!" I yelped. I was getting smaller. I rose and threw a fist at her face, knocking her backwards and into three trees back.

My legs felt weak.

"I win," I smiled weakly. I fell to my knees and onto my face near Finn and Bonnibel. Jake's foot was touching the tip of my head.

"I-I-...I...lose," I cried.

I blacked out.


	2. Adoption

**A/N: Forgot to mention. We do not own Adventure Time. Thanks for reading chapter two!**

**-RWE**

I awoken in a strange room filled with children. I turned to see Finn, asleep. "Finn! Wake up, kid!" I cried.

_Wait. My voice? It wasn't like that!_

I sounded like a little kid! I gulped and turned to see Bonnibel. She slowly awoken.

"Marceline, where are we? All I remember is a weird lady."

"We've got to get out of here," I muttered.

"It's no use," A voice groaned.

We all turned towards Finn.

"Wasn't me." He stated.

We all turned to a thirteen year old.

"I've been here for a thousand years," He whimpered.

"WHAT?" We all cried.

"SHH!" He hissed. "She might hear us."

"Whom?" Queen Bubblegum asked, leaning in.

"Mrs. Hawk. She watches us like a hawk! No time for jokes, though. She works for the Baby Sitter."

"THE BABY SITTER?" Bubblegum gasped softly.

"The what-what?" I asked.

She explained to me who the Baby Sitter was and what she does for a living and whatever. I zoned out after she starting using math.

"Anyways, The Baby Sitter's hands glow blue when she's turning you younger. They turn red when they try to burn stuff and they turn green when she wants to make you grow older. She's only used that on Frank. He grew so old that he turned into dust!"

We all gasped softly.

"Anyways, whenever you turn twelve, she shoots you again to turn you younger. I've been hiding all year! Luckily, she's been too busy for me." He sighed.

"B-B-But! I'm a thousand years old! I can't be twelve," I cried.

"Take a look, Marceline," Finn whispered, pulling a small toy mirror towards my face.

My hair was no longer to the ground; It only reached my shoulder blades. My skin was pink like flesh and my heart was beating. The vampire bites on my neck were fading away.

"The only way to get out is to get adopted," explained the boy to Finn as I examined myself some more.

"You look younger," Bubblegum said.

"No shit sherlock," I growled.

"WHAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IS THAT?" exclaimed a voice. We all spun around to examine The Baby Sitter.

"I-I-I-..."

"RUN!" cried Finn.

We didn't hesiate; we turned around and ran.

"Oh no! Don't put on the helmets in the corner!" She begged.

"Huh?" I gasped.

I looked around and saw what looked like a shower except with a seat and the shower head was a helmet. I signaled my friends to follow me and we all sat on one of the chairs. Finn placed sleepy Jake in the seat next to us.

"NO!" The unknown thirteen year old boy shouted.

"Ah, little Marcus. Wait...you aren't little! You've turned thirteen!" She hissed. The Baby Sitter zapped the boy and he grew smaller. We all watched in horror as Marcus formed into a crying baby.

I pressed random buttons until a vibrating signal filled our bodies.

"Ha! Foolish children! That machine erases all your memories. You've only made it easier," The evil raven black haired woman laughed.

She was right. I couldn't remember anything from my first four years which is unusual for a vampire. We all pulled away from the helmets and jumped back. Bubblegum was shorter but under her big jacket was the shirt I gave her years ago. It did fit alittle tight but as she shrunk, it did with her.

Finn and Jake grabbed their heads, screaming. "Dude! I can't remember our first adventure!" Finn yelped.

"I can't remember mom!" Jake blurted out.

I started to forget things from my recent memories and I started to remember old memories. I fell on the floor and cried. "Simon..." I muttered weakly. He was the only thing I dreaded to see in my memories. His white beard, his coat, his glasses and small nose. I remembered how he always smelled like peppermint and nature.

"_Please forgive me for whatever I do. When I don't remember you._.."

I rose and landed near my friends. "Guys...promise! TO REMEMBER US ALWAYS," I grunted.

"P-Promise!" They cried. We wrapped our pinkies together to make a pinky promise. I took some bracelets from my wrist and gave them to my friends so they would never forget. I finally clipped my shut.

"Aw, how cute. I hate cute." Baby Sitter growled.

"WE'RE NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Finn snapped.

"Oh, really?" She chuckled. "Why don't I give you a taste of what I'm capable of?"

"What?" Bubblegum asked quizzically.

"Let's take a volunteer." She floated through the air, examining us. She finally came to me and pointed straight at me with her index finger in a very slow motion, "How. About. You?"

The woman zapped me and I grew younger. I began to hear voices.

"_I'm not a child, Simon_!"

"_Simon, promise me you won't put it on again_."

"_I promise."_

"_I can fight_!"

"_I'm sorry, Marceline_."

"_Gross. You're gross_."

"_You're gross, Simon_!"

"_We're both gross, darling_."

"_Your songs are sooo good_."

"_SIMON_!"

"_You promised, Simon..."_

It was too much! I grasped my head and my heart began to beat faster. I felt like fainting and screaming.

"_Makin' in the world today takes everything you've got. Taking a break from all your worries, Sure would help a lot. Wouldn't you like to get away? To a place where everybody knows your name...where everybody knows your name_..."

_"You're going to feel awesome in a minute_."

"_I'm just glad you're okay_."

"_I love you, Simon."_

"_I love you, too...Gunter_."

I blacked out again, growing smaller and smaller. I cried in my mind.

**X-X-X**

I heard voices but I was too weak to move or open my eyes.

"Oh, look, darling! She's perfect."

"I agree, love. She looks like a real musical person."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look the way her hands is. It's like a rock sign."

"Oh, hah-hah. Very funny...do you think our family will like their new sister?"

"What's not to like? Is it a yes or no?"

There was a long pause, "Yes...she's destined to be in our family. I can feel it..."

"I'll fill out the adoption papers."

I blacked out again but this time, when I woke up, I didn't remember a thing.

**A/N: Please review and tell us what you think.**


	3. Fake

**A/N: Thanks guys! Keep reviewing. You keep us going.  
-RWE**

"Get up, you butt!" A voice hissed.

"Huh?" I groaned, rising from my wet pillow; slobber retracting and coming to a rest on my mattress.

"Hunt starts early!" Another voice cried. My eyes shot open to see my two blonde twin brothers. They were turning thirteen. I had two older brothers on the age of nineteen and eighteen. The oldest had blonde short hair that was nicely trimmed and was very built and tall; his name was Chris. Next was Peter whom had messy, curly brown hair who was strong and fast.

Then, there was the twin dweebs; Jared and Jacob. They had messy blonde hair that nearly covered their eyes but not so. They all such beautiful colored eyes: Chris with his green eyes, Peter with his greyish hazel eyes, Jared with his light blue eyes and lastly, Jacob with his dark blue eyes with a hint of green. Then, there was me; I had scarlet eyes that could easily be seen but close up, they were grey with scarlet tint. Jared and Jacob wore black pants, a tucked in white tee and a grey jacket.

Today was my seventeen birthday!

"WHAT?" I asked. I flipped over to the other side of the bed to which my fist ended up slamming on the alarm clock. The numbers flicked on and I read the time. "Three fifty-one?!"

I quickly jumped out of my bed and scurried across the floor. I crashed into Chris on my way towards the bathroom; he was pissed.

"Why aren't you dressed?! We have to get going," He hissed. I nodded and quickly changed into my black jeans. I wore a white tee fit for girls and a thin brown leather jacket with a pair of black leather combat boots. I exited my room and bolted into the living room. I spotted my mom and dad in the kitchen, acting like normal people would in America.

"Aw, my baby girl is going to take down her first kill!" My mom exclaimed, pinching my cheeks.

"MOOOM!" I groaned, pulling away. She giggled and returned to cooking whatever meat we had left. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Charlie?"

"No time! It's..." I checked my cool watch that the twins invented me. "Three fifty-nine?! Gotta bolt! Later ma, have a good day at the infirmary, pa!"

I ran outside to be greeted by Peter whom wore a white muscle shirt with khakki pants. He grabbed me roughly and almost slammed me into the wall. He clipped my belt, that held my weapons, on my waist and slid my bow onto my back with some kind of bag that held my arrows. He handed me some extra weapons and held out a stop-watch. "GO!"

I frantically grasped my dagger and shoved it in my boot; I slid my sword into the bag that held my arrows.

Click! "Yep, one minute and sixteen seconds. New record."

"YES!" I cheered. He hugged me and patted my head, sliding his hand onto my cheek and cupping it lovingly. My cheeks grew warm as I slowly rested my eyesight on my combat boots that hid my dagger well.

"You'll do great. If you need something, you know the call."

I nodded and ran after my twin brothers whom were fully clothed now in their jackets and camo hats. "Ready for practice?" They asked.

"Enough talk!" I spat, pulling out my sword. I clashed the blade against Jared's neck.

"HAH! Missed!" He taunted, kicking the weapon out of my grasp.

"That's an X! Next!" Jacob growled. I crouched towards the ground much like a football player before passing the football through their legs. Much like a lion getting ready to attack its prey. We circled each other like cats that were about to fight.

He shot up but I slammed my head against his to which he hit the ground and groaned, "That's a check!"

"Sneak attack!" Jared yelled, leaping on me from behind.

"ACCESS DENIED!" I snarled, grasped his arm and slamming him onto the ground.

"Check!"

"Alright, punk! Aim practice!" A voice growled. Before I knew it, Chris grabbed my shoulder and lifted me up. I held onto a yelp that formed in the back of my throat and waited until he placed me down feet away from the aiming test he made.

"Arrow!"

In one second, the bow on my back emerged into my fingers. I yanked an arrow out of its bag and placed into the bow. Three seconds, I noted happily. I didn't smile; I had a straight, determined face. I released my grip and the arrow shot perfectly on target.

"Knife!"

I reached down down quickly, grasped the nearest weapons and threw it towards the target.

"Tranquilizer!"

I pulled out my only gun and pulled the trigger.

"Absolutely accurate," He scoffed. He was impressed.

We crawled through the tall grass; it was four fifty-six exactly and the sun was barely starting to rise. I felt the ground and its vibrations. Yes, the animals were awakening.

"Okay, remember...if you can get one wilderbeast, five g-"

"Just say deer!" Jared scolded Chris, hating the word.

"Fine! Five deer, and one lion, you'll be better than all of us."

"You don't have to do all!" Chris added.

"Good luck!" They said.

"I don't need luck," I smirked. We stopped our whispered conversations. They backed into their hiding places and waited. I scooted near a tree and waited for my friend. His name was Corbin and he wasn't much of a hunter. My other friend was Rydel and she was a total huntress! We nicknamed her Huntress Wizard but we called her HuntWiz for short but when we were too busy, we just called her Ry.

Corbin had messy beach-like hair and chocolate brown skin with green eyes. Huntress had brown eyes and black hair but her hair always had grass since she liked to stay hidden even when not hunting. They met up with me quickly.

"Good luck, Mar!" Ry whispered. I nodded and walked forward.

"Here. I want you to keep this. It's a seashell. Be safe," Corbin sighed, cupping my cheek. I blushed heavily and nodded. I quickly planted a kiss on his cheek before crawling through the tall grass quickly. I rose and hid behind a tree.

"Here, punk." A husky voice said. I turned and saw Chris. He placed a necklace with many teeth on my neck. "Look. I know I've been acting like a bossy guy to you for all these years. I just wanted to toughen you up and junk but...here. It was from my first hunt. I want you to have it; it brought me good luck and if you got hurt...I don't know what I'd d- I mean what we'd do! I-I-"

I cut him off with a hug. This was the most important mission of my life; I could possible _lose_ my life!

"It's almost five, punk. Get lost."

"Yeah, yeah, Chris_turd_pher," I grumbled. We both walked away with a small smile across our lips.

I crouched down like a lion and felt the vibrations of the ground. One beat, two beat, three beat...four...five! I leaped out and hugged whatever animal was before me, stabbing frantically.

"Five deer!" Jacob carved into a tree.

I rolled into the tall grass and spotted a wilderbeast; it was eating grass. I reached into my pocket and shot a tranquilizer dart into its skin. In seconds, it was on the ground. I rolled over and sliced a cut into its windpipe. I crawled through and waited until I saw the leader lion of its pride. I lowered my back and stalked it behind the grass. I let out a growl before leaping up and sliding a clean cut through his side. He let out a roar and spun around, clawing at me.

I leaped back and threw my hands down with force, retracting blades through my knuckles as if they were claws. I slapped the lion's face, leaving a giant slice across his snout and eye. The lion roared with anger. I wasn't afraid; it was just a noise. What was the big bad kitty going to do about it, hu- arrrgh!

The lion sunk his teeth into my arm; I winced painfully. I grasped my sword and sunk it into his paw. Leaving the weapon lodged into the body part fully, I shoved him into the water. I held my breath but tried desperately to let the giant cat drown. He kicked and clawed until we were back on land. I let out a cry but didn't give up. Something took over me. Something just...snapped.

I used all my might to slam the lion's back onto the ground. He threw a paw towards my face and left a gash shaped like three claws on my face. "AURGH!" I shrieked in pain. I bit down into his neck and dug deep through his mane.

"Marina! Marina!" A voice cried.

"Huh?" I groaned, rising up. I felt a sharp pain and quickly laid back down.

"Marina, are you okay, my girl?" My dad voiced.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw my whole family in front of me. I looked down. I wore my same pants except they were ripped and stained with blood in various places with my combat boots that only reached up to my shin. I was topless but my breast were covered completely by gauze. "I-I-I..."

"You...you just kept killing and killing. I had to get up and stop you," Chris muttered. His gaze fell down to the ground; he couldn't even look at me.

I licked my dry lips but quickly stopped at the metallic taste of the red liquid. My whole mouth was covered in it; my teeth as well! I looked terrifying considering I had large, sharp canines.

"We'll check your heart rate later. Get some rest, baby girl," My mom insisted. They exited, leaving me with my brothers.

"C-chris...I..."

He shook his head, "I let you go alone. You weren't ready! We should've gotten up at two! We should've practiced more. I-I...it's my fault. It's all my fault."

"No! It's not. It's mine; I let go of my self-control," I blurted out.

"Marina! Your heart rate! STOP!" The twins cried.

I yanked the needle from my wrist, "I'm sorry."

"No! Marina, quit it!" Peter snapped.

I rose and ran up to Chris, "No, Marina! You need your rest."

He grabbed my arms but I struggled, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I shoved him and he crashed against the wall. Peter wrapped his arms around me and held me down. I grabbed his head and flipped him onto his back, kicking his gut.

Jared and Jacob leaped on me but I punched their faces; I slammed them onto the ground. My breathing increased; I was so angry! What was I doing anyway?

Yes, I knew. Living in Australia, we had our traditions. Hunting ment becoming older and being accept as a respected adult. My brothers spent their wholes lives training me. I met Corbin when I was five when we were on the Beach. He taught me how to surf; I taught him how to kill fish using nothing but a knife. I applied for a hunting program that went on for our town. I was the youngest but the very best. That's how I met Huntress! We got into a big fight but after a few punches, I earned her respect for being able to take a punch. Turning seventeen; Seven is when I take my test from the hunting program.

I snapped out of it; my brothers were on the floor. Bleeding. My jaw dropped. I...hurt my brothers. They were bleeding. Was I really that strong? I kneeled next to Peter. He was cold. I hugged the twins. "C'mon, guys! I...I was just...playing. C'mon, get up."

Nothing. I crawled towards Chris; I knudged him with my head. He was completely limp. "C'mon, Chris. You gotta get up." I grabbed his shirt, lifted him up and slapped his cheeks gently but he was limp and cold. "Wake up. When you wake up, we can go home. We can go home and be like the old times. Nothing will change."

Before I knew it, tears streamed down my cheeks. Blood stained my mouth from the animals I killed. I leaned down and kissed the places they were bleeding from.

A gasp filled my ears. I looked up and saw my parents. My dad had something behind his back as he came closer to me. I did look weird; when I leaned down to kiss them, it looked as if I was _eating_ them. Blood was across my jaw and dripped. I was so sick of myself. I just let it out as my dad stabbed a needle into me.

"That's cute," I chuckled darkly. Was that me? I came from my mouth but I wasn't controlling it! I yanked the needle from my arm and shoved my dad into my mom. Other doctors rushed in but I took down each one. Until Jared and Jacob slammed something on my head. I felt six sharp pains all over my body. They were needles from the doctors. I fell to the ground, groaning.

"Huh?" I groaned.

"Hey, Marceline!" A pink girl grinned. "Ready for movie night?"

"M-Marceline?"

"Hey, Marcy!" A blonde boy exclaimed. The two ran up and hugged me. I shoved them.

"No! I'm not...Marshalleene!"

"What'chu talkin' 'bout?" A dog asked.

"AAAAUGH! TALKING DOG!" I kicked him, earning a grunt.

"HEY! ALRIGHT, IT'S VAMPIRE FIGHTING TIME YEEEEEAH!"

SLAM! The blonde boy punched my face.

"Ow, that actually hurt."

I opened my eyes but they were gone. I felt something in my hands; it was a T-shirt.

"Oh, Marceline! I love it!" That pink girl exclaimed. I looked up to see the pink girl except she was younger as she snatched the T-shirt from me. She planted a kiss on my cheek.

"WHAA?" I cried.

"I sold that teddy bear you loved so much -"

I was in a new place every second with people calling me Marceline. I was going insane! Lastly, I was in a place where those three kids were on the floor in pain.

"Marceline...you promised you wouldn't forget. You promised..."

I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat. "Another bad dream," I muttered. I looked at the calender next to my bed.

"Last day of high school," I muttered. I grabbed my bass, swung it on my bass and moved downstairs. I wore black combat boots, dark blue ripped skinny jeans, a black and red striped sweater and a black leather jacket. My hair was messy but I didn't care. I stopped at the door and took a deep breath. Another day in America. I missed my family but...they replaced me. Charlie was five when I attacked my brothers; now he was seven years old. He was taking over my place in town in the hunting program. Yep, they used to call me the queen. Now, Charlie's the king.

I don't know why I'm upset. They told me I was adopted. My brothers kept the secret from me but my parents explained that they adopted me from an adoption center in some place called Ooo. I really don't understand. I guess it just...hurts. Knowing the world you grew up in was all a lie. I changed my name to Marceline. The name always appeared in my dreams. I was just hoping for someone to pop in my life and make my meaning on earth make sense.

Another day of fake smiles and saying you're fine.

I opened the door and with all my strength, I greeted my friends with my best smile.

But like everything I grew up with, it was fake.


End file.
